Yogi X Gareki
by genacline1
Summary: Nai has taken off, leaving a worried and anxious Gareki behind. Will Yogi be able to settle him down, or will Gareki make it out to chase after the defenseless Nai?


"NO Gareki! I can't let you do it!" Yogi grabbed Gareki's arm, trying to prevent his escape.

Gareki struggled out of Yogi's grasp, "I have to help Nai, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have-"

Yogi grabbed Gareki's jaw and forced Gareki to face him. "Nai chose this course, there's nothing you could've done to change his mind. How can you possibly consider this your fault!? Yes, you told him Karoku's whereabouts, but you knew he would find out, and you understood how much he wished to see him again. If everything we've heard about Karoku is true, Nai will be fine." Yogi could tell despite Gareki's silence that his talk had not affected Gareki's belief. "Please Gareki, don't do something that will hurt you. You'd be hurting those who care about you as well. Nai can take care of himself. The other members of Circus have already left to help him."

Gareki looked down in silence. "I can't just _sit_ here and do nothing. And you're wrong. The only person who would care if something happened to me is Nai, and if something happens to him it won't matter anymore." As Gareki has told Yogi this, Yogi had released his hold of Gareki and was staring down at his feet. Yogi's silence was unsettling Gareki, "I'm leaving now, this time don't try to stop me."

Gareki began to briskly walk away. "I hate you." Yogi's quiet utterance made Gareki stop in his tracks.

"What…?" Gareki turned on his heel and walked back to Yogi's side. "What did you say?"

Yogi was still staring at his feet as he replied, "I hate you."

For a moment Gareki just looked at Yogi in shock. _What had he ever done to make Yogi hate him!? _ Trying to keep his anger in check, Gareki slowly asked, "Why would you hate me? What did I do to…never mind. I understand. I'm a frustrating person, you're right. No one should like someone as cold hearted as me." Gareki gave Yogi a bitter smile. _After everything I've done…of course everyone but Nai would hate me. Heh, I didn't expect it to hurt so much coming from Yogi._

Yogi looked up in shock, "No! That isn't what I meant! It's just…you're so dense. I…Nai isn't the only one who would be hurt if something happened to you…"

Gareki couldn't believe what he'd heard, "You know something I don't? If there is someone else who cares so much for me, please, inform me. See if you can prove your bluff." Gareki crossed his arms and took a cocky stance as he waited for Yogi's reply.

"What about me! Have you ever considered that maybe I would care!" They both froze after Yogi made his statement. _Was that too sudden? _He hadn't meant to blurt out his feelings, but at least he hadn't let the whole of his feelings for Gareki. He knew Gareki didn't do that way and would never accept him like that.

"You…would care?" Gareki shook his head in denial. _No, he just wants to keep me here. But…how could he know if I would care? I didn't even know it would matter to me this much... there's no way, I couldn't possibly love Yogi could I!? _ Gareki was absorbed in his thoughts, and Yogi didn't want to break him out of them either. He'd do anything to make sure that Gareki didn't leave. If something happened to him… the Valga were everywhere, the Kafka had sent them out to insure Nai's destruction.

Yogi could tell that Gareki was almost done processing his thoughts, so he slowly began to speak, "Yes, I would care. You are very…dear to me. If something happened to you, I don't think I could bear it." Normally, Gareki would get his way in these situations, but this time was different. Gareki was still injured from their last encounter with the Kafka, and it was Yogi's fault. There was no way he'd let Gareki put himself in such danger again, even if Gareki hated him. Yogi trusted the other members of Circus and truly believed that Nai would be fine.

Gareki didn't know what to say. He was weighing his choices, but he couldn't leave Nai to fend for himself. Nai was like his child, the only person who had ever truly loved and trusted Gareki even through his shady behavior. But Yogi had a point- he probably wouldn't be very helpful, and it was likely he wouldn't survive a run in with the Valga. "But….Nai, he's so helpless…"

Yogi looked into Gareki's glimmering green eyes. "He'll be fine, please….stoy…."

Gareki knew logically that it would be more logical for him to stay, Circus was very capable and he had already determined that Karoku would do nothing to harm Nai, but it wasn't enough.

As Gareki turned around to walk away, he noticed that Yogi was making no moves to stop him. _Good, he finally understands._ Just as Gareki got to the end of the hall, he was pushed up against the wall. "What..are you doing? Get off of me Yogi."

"You're quite the feisty one. I like that." Gareki turned his head in time to see a sadistic smile spread across Yogi's face. Yogi's hair had turned silver, and Gareki knew what that meant. He didn't want to become violent Yogi's next victim, and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Tsk tsk, if you want to run away that's fine, but you have to try harder or the game isn't any fun."

_Fun? _"Let go of me. I have to leave. I don't want to play your games, I just want to help Nai, and I'm not so naïve as to believe that I can escape you in this state." Yogi's eyes darkened even further, but there was no reason for _this_ Yogi to be upset about his lack of self-preservation.

"I'm not sure why, but that upsets me… I'm afraid I can't comply with your wishes, for whatever reason I don't want to let you go and I see no reason to deny myself. We can have a little fun while we wait anyways." Yogi grabbed Gareki's wrists and held them behind his back. Forcing him to walk, they went to Yogi's room.

"What are you doing to me!? I just want to help Nai! I can't fail someone I care about again!" Gareki was trying hard not to cry, he never let anyone see this vulnerable side of him.

"Ohhhh, so you've failed someone dear to you before ehhhh? I'm bored, so tell me the story. I need something to entertain me before I begin working on you."

Gareki didn't want to think about Yotaka and Tsubaki, let alone talk about it, but Yogi was staring at him intently…and menacingly. "I had two childhood friends…they were much like siblings to me, Yotaka and Tsubaki. Recently….Yotaka was killed by a member of Circus because he had been drinking valga cells for money. Tsubaki also had been drinking this, but Yotaka had started drinking her portion for her. Because of this, she is alive but training under Circus. I was there when Yotaka died, but I couldn't do anything for him…I failed them both." Gareki's face had become cold and silent.

Yogi let out a sigh, "Ugh, you're soooo whiny. Get over it wimp." Yogi bound Gareki's hands together and tied them to the bed. As he walked to the window in the room Yogi continued, "You self'-loathing types get on my nerves. Selfish."

_Selfish? Silver Yogi makes no sense…I can't understand his logic. _"I don't understand…how is self-loathing selfish?"

Yogi approached Gareki slowly. Grabbing Gareki's chin, Yogi turned Gareki's face up towards him. "You realize what you just said don't you? Oh well, whether or not you understand means nothing. I'm done trying to school you. Now it's time for us to play my game." As Yogi said the last sentence, another one of his sadistic smiles spread across his face, and Gareki watched his eyes darken.

"Your game?" Yogi's grin widened further, but he remained silent. "What exactly is your g-" Gareki's question was quickly silenced as Yogi leaned down and kissed Gareki, his face still upturned by Yogi's hand. "Mmmm…" The moment Yogi's mouth released him, Gareki broke out of his lustful trance. "W-what are you doing to me!?"

"Wow, I didn't expect such a…..passionate response out of you." A blush crept up Gareki's cheeks.

_I didn't expect Yogi to…. I hadn't realized he went that way. Or is it only silver Yogi…? _

Yogi could see the change on Gareki's face. "Why do you look so dissatisfied? I have confidence in my abilities. Or is something else bothering you?" Yogi cocked his eyebrow as he moved closer to Gareki. After a moment of silence, Yogi continued, "That wasn't rhetorical you know. It won't be as fun if you are distracted too much."

Gareki tried to turn his face away, but was blocked by Yogi's hold of his chin. _He can see right through me…..should I even bother lying? _After a moment of contemplation, he answered Yogi's patient silence. "I'm wondering why you are doing this….and specifically, whether the…. normal you feels that way as well."

Confusion flashed across Yogi's face. "The normal me? Explain." What little gentleness he'd had as he held Gareki's chin was gone, replaced by firm determination.

"Every once in a while, your hair turns silver and your personality changes, like now. Normally, your personality is eccentric, energetic, and….kind."

Yogi had become eerily quiet. "You seem fond of this 'other me'. Maybe you're in love with him?" Gareki was shocked by how accurate the claim was. "Oh! You are! So you shouldn't be opposed to my game, right?"

"No! Yogi is kind and sweet and gentle, you are nothing like him. What is your goal with 'your game'?"

"Oh, I just so enjoy this game. Usually it's more enjoyable…but I guess you'll have to do." Yogi's voice was bitter, and he didn't try to hide it.

"Then what-" Yogi once again cut off Gareki with a kiss. "Stop….mmm." Yogi's artful use of his tongue as he swirled circles on the roof of Gareki's mouth stopped any protests that Gareki wanted to word. Yogi's hands trailed down his abdomen, inch by inch exploring the planes of his body. As Yogi's hands got to his waistband, Gareki couldn't help but jerk away. "Stop! Let me go, I don't want to do this, I will not cooperate!"

A hostile smile broke across Yogi's face. "Then let's play that way. If you're unwilling, then I'll just have to make you do what I want." With that, Yogi grabbed Gareki's hair with one hand and forced his jaw open with the other.

"Stop it!" Gareki's words were muffled by Yogi's strong grasp.

Yogi paused for a moment in thought, "Hmm….no."

Yogi flipped Gareki onto his stomach, careful not to get Gareki's arms caught in their bonds. Grabbing a piece of cloth from nearby, he quickly fashioned a gag. "Mmm!" Gareki began struggling as Yogi put the gag in his mouth.

As Yogi watched Gareki struggling, he calmly sat beside Gareki on the bed. "Are you done yet? If you kick me, you'll pay for it dearly." Gareki could only look at Yogi with pleading. "Ahhh, you have such a good body. Pity you aren't willing." Yogi slowly lifted Gareki's shirt to expose his lower back. Leaning down to suckle on the sensitive skin of Gareki's back, Yogi wrapped his arms around Gareki to pinch his tiny pink nipples with his fingers.

"Mmpfff!" Gareki desperately tried to escape as Yogi violently twisted his nipples.

"Awww, does that hurt? My bad. Maybe if I twist a little more it'll ease the pain…." Gareki tried to cry out in pain as Yogi further twisted his nipple. Yogi continued to squeeze Gareki's nipples as he went back to suckling his back.

Gareki tried to be as quiet and still as he could, hoping Yogi would lose the thrill if he didn't react. Instead, when Gareki hadn't reacted for a few minutes to Yogi's ministrations, Yogi bit him. Hard. "Ermmmm!"

"That's what happens when you try to spoil my fun. And if you continue to disobey regardless, I'll hurt you in a different way."

Gareki's eyes widened, and Yogi could see the question in his eyes. "I'll hurt you….emotionally." Yogi could tell Gareki didn't think that he could do it, but he almost hoped Gareki would disobey again so he could prove it.

"I am getting a little bored…let's move on to the next level." Gareki felt Yogi move off the bed and walk briskly to his dresser and back. "You should be happy I'm bothering with this." After that, Gareki felt Yogi's hand slip under the waistband of his pants.

"Rmmgh!" Gareki began struggling fiercely as Yogi's slickened finger began prodding his rear in search of it's entrance.

Yogi sighed, "If you don't stop wiggling, I'll go through with my threat."

Just then, Gareki felt Yogi's finger slip inside him. "Nrrrrrrphhhhh!" Gareki began struggling even more and Yogi quickly removed his finger again.

"I told you to stop moving. Now I have to punish you, and not in the way I would prefer." Yogi grabbed Gareki's hair pulling his head closer and whispered into his ear. "The things you've been doing, and enjoying, while your little friend is in trouble. Are you ready to accept that you've let another friend down? Oh, maybe he'll even be infected by the valga just like your little friends from before. Sure, he _might _come back okay, but…he might not. I hope I can see your face if they bring back his mangled body. That would be so wonderful…." As Yogi's voice trailed off, he finally looked at Gareki's face.

Tears were streaming down his face, silently. "You're…crying? So sensitive." Yogi had just started to giggle when he groaned and doubled over in pain. "What…..?" Suddenly, Yogi collapsed beside Gareki on the bed, and his hair started to return to its original blonde.

Gareki shifted onto his side and nudged Yogi with his knee. "Ughhh, what happened?" Yogi sat up sluggishly, only seeing the state that Gareki was in after he was completely upright. "Gareki! What happened? Are…those tears?" Yogi leaned over and removed the gag.

"….You're back to normal." The meaning of those words struck Yogi almost immediately. "I'm so…." His voice trailed off as he noticed the hickeys on Gareki's back and the disheveled state of his clothing. Slowly reaching towards one of the bite marks on Gareki's back, Yogi looked into his eyes. "Does…it hurt? I think I know where some ice is." Yogi quickly untied Gareki's hands and continued," I'll go check, stay here."

As Yogi stood and prepared to walk away, Gareki grabbed his wrist. "Could…you do me a favor?"

Yogi turned to look into Gareki's eyes, "Most likely….what do you need?"

Gareki could see the pain in Yogi's eyes over what he could tell he had done. He took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he would say. "Could you….make me feel better? Not emotionally….physically. I don't need ice, I just want you….normal you."

Yogi's jaw dropped. "You want me to….you….Are you sure? I didn't realize you went that way. But….aren't you still upset about Nai?"

Gareki let go of Yogi's wrist. "Silver Yogi made me decide to trust you. I….like you, and after having been faced with Silver Yogi…..I want to be able to put my full faith in the normal you. That is, if you're okay with it….." Gareki lost his bravery and quickly looked away.

"I love you too." The sudden announcement caused Gareki to look up at Yogi, who had moved much closer." You're sure that you're okay with this, right? I want you to be absolutely sure, I don't want you to regret."

Gareki looked at Yogi's intent gaze and gently whispered. "Yes."


End file.
